Shooting Stars and Mischievous Kisses
by Bakarina
Summary: Shade has made countless wishes on shooting stars for Rein to realize her feelings for him and to become closer to her...One day the stars seemingly respond to one of his wishes by destroying his home! Now he lives under the same roof as Rein. Will this closeness bring them together? Or will his feelings shift to someone else? BxFxSxR, Minor AxR, TxR, and LxS


A/N: I'm actual garbage, this is officially the _**fourth**_ time I am rewriting this story. I can just never be satisfied with this story apparently. So I'm trying again.

So I hope you enjoy this because I'm finally satisfied with it...three name changes and four rewrites later.

I decided to leave up the third version for anyone who wants to go back and reread it, but that one is discontinued.

Inspired by _**Itazura Na Kiss**_ and its many adaptions.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or Itazura Na Kiss.

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chance**

*.*.*.*

 _ **The chances of developing a crush on someone in your school is one in one hundred.**_

*.*.*.*

It was freshman year. Shade was forced to attend the opening ceremony of Tokimeki High School. He had to attend some before when he first began to attend elementary and middle school and once again when his little sister entered school. Now he had to sit through his high school one and he was already bored to death in a matter of minutes. The principal's voice was so monotone!

Shade wasn't paying much attention to what that stuffy old principal was saying. In the end did it even matter? It's not like anyone in the damn auditorium was gonna remember a word he said anyways.

The longer the principal spoke the more Shade's head began to bob.

"...and now a word from our incoming class's representative student." The principal said into the microphone.

Shade was very close to falling asleep in his seat. Why were opening ceremonies always so boring?

 _'It should be fine if I take a nap now...who wants to hear some poindexter speak anyways?'_ As Shade was beginning to close his eyes he began to hear people converse around him.

"Isn't the representative this year a transfer from China?" The student to Shade's right whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, I heard she was a student of Youxiu." The student's friend whispered back.

"Isn't that the middle and high school hybrid? I hear it's the best school in all of China!"

"And they were the top student in the middle school division. I hear they even took a few high school courses."

"Did you know they called her the _Wunderkind of Youxiu_?" The student to Shade's left spoke to her friend.

"What does that even mean?" Her friend asked.

"It means she's a genius! I hear she has an IQ over two hundred!" The student said.

 _'Yup, a poindexter...can't you all shut up and let me nap? Who cares about some foreign chick?'_ Shade, unfortunately, couldn't fall asleep with all the noise around him so he reluctantly waited for this _'wunderkind'_ to appear onstage.

Shade began to envision what sort of person she might be. He imagined some girl with braces, thick rimmed glasses taped together, and lopsided pigtails. It was enough to make him chuckle, but he stifled it.

"Freshman class representative, Fang Ruinu!" Shade's imagining of her were rather off. She did have glasses, but no lopsided pigtails, no tape, no braces. He noticed that she had long blue hair that almost reached the floor and wore her uniform neatly. She spoke with a melodious voice and her Japanese was impeccable as well! Wasn't she from China? How could she speak such perfect Japanese? Shade swears it's better than his and he's from here!

 _'She's not even looking at her paper, does she seriously have her entire speech memorized!?'_ Shade stared in awe. He was rather surprised with himself. Just a few minutes ago he didn't have any interest in who she was, but now he wants to know more about her!

*.*.*.*

Shortly after the opening ceremony ended all students were led to their homerooms. Shade hoped to see Ruinu there, but he got stuck in C class...If Ruinu was a genius like he heard then she is most certainly in S class.

Shade didn't pay much attention to what the teacher was saying. He just wanted to hurry and leave already! This teacher's voice was especially grating to Shade's ears so he lied and said he had a migraine and wanted to see the nurse. When the teacher gave him the okay he bolted out of the room.

"Thank god..." Shade sighed. "Now let's see if I can find S class..."

Shade was in C class and the class after his was D class. So S class should be one of the rooms before his.

"B, A...huh?" The classes stopped at A. "Does this mean S class is on another floor?" Shade ascended the stairs to the third floor and once he was finally in the hallway someone bumped into him with great force and both fell onto the floor.

"Owww...watch where you're-" Shade stopped mid sentence when he realized who he bumped into. "R-Ruinu!"

"My glasses..."

"Huh? Oh!" Ruinu wasn't wearing her glasses anymore. They must've fallen off when she bumped into Shade. Shade searched around them and saw her glasses...broken.

"Ah, uh...they're sort of..." Shade helped her up before handing Ruinu her broken glasses.

"Thanks..." Ruinu sighed, before tucking her broken glasses into her skirt's pocket. "I'd hate to trouble you, but can you wait here while I make a call?"

"I don't mind, but why?" Shade was actually pretty happy that she wanted him to stay, but he couldn't figure out why.

"After I make this call I have to leave school, but I can't really see without my glasses...I need help making it to the front entrance."

"Alright then. Go ahead and make your call I'll wait."

"Thank you." Ruinu took out her phone and made a call. Once the person on the other line picked up Ruinu smoothly transitioned into speaking Chinese. Ruinu hung up after speaking to the other person for about two minutes.

"Alright, please help me get to the entrance of the school."

"Right, this way. And uh...my name is Aikawa Shade."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aikawa, please call me Fang Rein."

"Rein? Isn't your first name Ruinu?"

"It is in Chinese, but no offense, it sounds rather strange when someone Japanese tries to say it. I've decided to use another form of my name that makes it significantly easier to say and write in Japanese."

"I see..." Shade liked Rein's original name, but this one was just as nice. "Oh and uh, do you mind calling me Shade? Being called Aikawa is kind of weird..."

"Hm...alright, Shade. Then I ask you call me Rein. My sister will be attending this school as well, it would be rather confusing if everyone referred to both of us as Fang."

"Ok-okay, Rein!" Shade was ecstatic! Sure she was probably going to have everyone refer to her by her first name, but he must be the first one right?

Soon they arrived at the entrance. Outside was a blue sports car and a young man, perhaps only a few years older than Shade, waiting outside.

"Fai!" Rein called out. The young man approached them.

"Who's he?" Fai asked.

"This is Aikawa Shade, my glasses broke so he kindly escorted me to the entrance."

"Thank you for looking after my little sister, we'll be going now." Fai bowed curtly at Shade before ushering Rein to the car.

"Thank you again, goodbye!" Rein called out before she went into the car.

"Talk to you...later..." Shade said, but the car sped off, Rein most likely didn't hear him.

*.*.*.*

Shade was hoping to be able to speak to Rein again, but it never happened. Freshman year went by without the two ever conversing again no matter how much he wished on a shooting star.

Shade barely made it into C class that year, but even if he wasn't in the worst class, D class, he still had no chances of interacting with S class much less Rein. When freshman year ended Shade swore he would get into A class at least so he could have a better chance at interacting with Rein, but his attempts proved fruitless.

He remained in C class in his sophomore year and only saw Rein on occasions when she had her P.E. Class. He had math when she was out on the field and luckily for him his class had a perfect view of the field from where it was positioned on the second floor.

While he was studying for his senior year placement he saw another shooting star, he took a break and wished for one thing, to be promoted up one class at least!

It seemed like the stars heard his wish and he moved up a class, B class, his senior year. But still, he did not get a chance to interact with Rein.

He did see her a little more often, but he never got a chance to speak with her. He did, however, become acquainted with Rein's sister, Fang Fanai, or as she preferred to be called, Fine.

The two became friends after A and B classes got paired to do a grand project for the school. Whenever he could shift the conversation to Rein, without it seeming weird, Shade would learn a few things about Rein.

But learning about her from Fine wasn't enough for Shade. He wanted to have another conversation with her, he wanted to befriend her, and maybe if things continued to progress well...maybe Rein would become his girlfriend and then things would continue to progress from there too...

They may have only talked once, but Rein must have some recollection of him right?

Shade decided that he couldn't keep silent any longer.

He was going to write Rein a love letter!

*.*.*.*

 _Shade was sitting on the grass his back against a nearby tree as he drew some roses, Rein's favorite flower, in his sketchbook._

 _He smiled to himself upon completing the line art and reached for his colored pencils, but they weren't in his bag like they were supposed to be._

" _But they were just here..." Shade dumped the contents of his bag onto the grass, but he didn't see even one of his colored pencils._

" _Looking for these~?" Shade turned to the source of that melodious voice._

" _R-Rein!" Rein smiled and beckoned Shade towards her. As Shade got closer Rein turned her back to him and skipped off. He gave chase and soon they were at a clearing._

 _Time had changed from afternoon to night and Shade saw a meteor shower that become a lovely backdrop for Rein._

 _She approached him and handed him his case of colored pencils before tip toeing up to give him a kiss..._

*.*.*.*

 _ **Slam!**_

"Ow!" Shade groaned. He had fallen off of his bed to the floor. Sighing, he got up and up onto his bed again.

Shade looked at his still open sketchbook, saw the roses he drew were only half colored in and his colored pencils were scattered across his bed.

 _'I must've fallen asleep while coloring. But God how embarrassing what was that dream!?'_ Shade felt his face heat up as he recalled his dream. It wasn't like him to have such strange, mushy dreams.

"But maybe it's a sign that tomorrow will go well for me..." Shade moved the curtains away from the window and stared out into the night sky.

 _'A shooting star! I wish that Rein would realize she has feelings for me...!'_

After making his wish, Shade went back to coloring in the roses. Once he finished them he ripped the page out of his sketchbook and neatly folded it up. He got off of his bed and went to his desk were his love letter and envelope awaited. He folded the letter as neatly as his drawing and placed both inside the envelope.

He sealed it with a star shaped sticker.

 _'Alright! Tomorrow's the day...!'_

*.*.*.*

 _ **The chances of your crush liking you back is one in one thousand.**_

*.*.*.*

Shade had planned to hand the letter to Rein in person, but his resolve died when he saw how many people swarmed Rein when she entered the school grounds. Instead, he opted to slip the letter into her locker. He was positive Rein would see it there soon since she always went to her locker first thing in the morning (according to Fine, anyway).

However, it was already lunch time and Rein had still not approached him about the letter.

"Did you remember to put your full name?" One of Shade's best friends, Melon, asked.

"Yes..." Shade nodded.

"What about class and homeroom number?" His other best friend, Tio, asked.

"Yes..." Shade nodded again.

"Well, maybe she hasn't seen it yet?" Tio brought up the possibility.

"Or maybe she wants to read it somewhere private! You know how popular Fang is she probably has people staring at her all day at school. Maybe she wants to wait and read it privately at home." Melon said.

"Yeah..." Shade sighed. The three headed towards the cafeteria and took a seat in their usual spot, one of the couches in the cafeteria. The three tended to either draw or read as they ate so the couch was the perfect spot for them and there was a small table nearby where they could set their lunches down.

 _'Does this mean I won't get a response until tomorrow?'_

*.*.*.*

"Hey sis!" Fine called out to Rein. Rein was at her locker and was unlocking it when she turned to face her sister.

"What is it?" Rein frowned.

"Can't you at least greet _**me**_ with a smile?" Fine pouted.

"Not really in the mood to smile." Rein sighed.

"You haven't been in the mood to smile for the last couple of years..."

"...What do you want, sister?"

"It's just I was wondering if you finally wanted to come have lunch with me, Mirlo, and Bri-"

"No."

"But why!? We haven't had lunch together since the first week of freshman year!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to hang around-" Rein opened her locker's door and an envelope fell to the floor. "What in the world?"

"What's that?" Fine asked.

Rein picked it up and examined it. The purple envelope was sealed off with a star sticker and on the front of it was writing: _**Leter to Fang Ruinu (Rein)**_.

 _'They spelled letter wrong...'_ Rein opened the envelope and took out its contents, two pieces of paper. She unfolded the drawing first and saw that it was a drawing of a bouquet of blue and purple roses. Fine peered at the paper over her sister's shoulder.

"Hey I recognize that signature! It's Shade's!" Fine gasped.

"...Who?" Rein quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah...he's a student from B class, we worked together for that project the school made us do..." Fine explained.

 _'Don't tell me this is a love letter!'_ Fine felt her heart sink. Over the time she was Shade's friend she had begun to harbor a crush on him...how could he fall for her sister!? Fine's pretty sure they haven't interacted even once before!

Rein unfolded the second paper. It was a beautiful light purple stationary littered with golden stars. The ink used to write was black and there was a small drawing of another rose on the bottom right corner along with a signature, Aikawa Shade.

As Fine looked at the letter she was certain it was a love letter. She backed away from Rein before speaking, "W-Well, I'll be going now! Um...remember we're in the same spot as always if you decide to join us!"

With those words Fine bolted away from her sister.

"Wait!" Rein called, but it was useless, Fine was already long gone. "Geez, why'd she suddenly leave?"

Rein turned her attention back to the letter. Well, she already opened it, might as well read it...

*.*.*.*

Shade had long finished his lunch and was absentmindedly doodling in his sketchbook. He couldn't stop thinking about Rein and his letter.

Has she read it yet?

Is she really going to wait until she gets home?

Did she even see it?

Shade sighed and took a good look at his sketchbook. The page he was doodling on was full of roses and shooting stars. He looked away from it and glanced down the hall where he saw Rein coming into the cafeteria and it looked like she was looking at...

"I think she's read it!" Melon said excitedly.

"Wh-what do I do!?" Shade asked.

"It's all up to you, Shade! It's your letter, just talk to her and get her reply!" Tio grinned.

It looked like Rein was going to approach them, but at the last minute she turned left and went up the stairs in the cafeteria.

"Maybe she didn't see it after all?" Tio said.

"She might have just not seen Shade." Melon suggested.

"...Shade!" Tio suddenly shouted, "Aikawa Shade!"

"T-Tio what are you doing!?" Shade screeched.

Rein turned around at all the shouting, when Shade noticed he hid his face with his sketchbook. Rein continued on her way.

"Shade...wow, did she just keep walking?" Tio huffed.

Shade lowered his sketchbook, looking disheartened.

When Melon noticed he began shouting, "Shade! Aikawa Shade! Shade!"

"Stop shouting she already left..." Shade said.

"Aikawa Shade?" The melodious voice Shade loved so much said his name. Shade looked up and on the second floor of the cafeteria, Rein was leaning on the railing and looking down. "So you're Aikawa Shade, do I have that right?"

"Y-yes!" Shade answered. When she heard that, Rein began descending the stairs.

"She's coming back!" Melon whispered excitedly to Shade.

As she was descending the stairs a student called to her. "Rein!"

However he went ignored by Rein. The student did not take kindly to this and followed Rein down the stairs. "Rein I wanted to-"

"In a minute, Auler..." Rein brushed him off and made his way to Shade and his group. Shade stood up and looked at her expectantly. Rein reached into her school bag and got out the same letter Shade had given her.

She placed it into his hands.

The first thing about it Shade noticed was that there was a correction on the front of the letter.

"Leter" was crossed out and "Letter" was written on top of it.

Shade opened the envelope and opened to his letter. The entire thing had many red marking on it, fixing misspellings and grammatical errors.

"What's this!?" Auler, who had been following Rein closely behind, snatched the letter out of Shade's hands. "Pfft, a love letter!? Wow, so many mistakes! Look! Rein even graded it! She gave it a D minus!"

"Who do you think you are Takenaka!?" Melon growled.

"Give it back!" Tio shouted.

"But we have such a large audience! Maybe they'd like to hear a piece of this..." Auler cleared his throat "Dear Fang Rein, it's been...hey!" Someone snatched the letter from Auler, it was Fine. She handed it back to Shade before turning to glare at Auler.

"You can't just do that to someone!" Fine huffed.

"It's a shame, but..." Rein sighed.

"But what?" Tio turned to her.

"I can't stand stupid men like Aikawa." Rein said and began to make her way back to the stairs.

Shade turned wide eyed. Not only did she call him stupid, but she said Aikawa...did she really not remember him or their conversation? It's all he's been thinking about since they spoke! For the first time in a long time Shade felt like he wanted to cry.

When Fine noticed this she directed her anger from Auler to her sister, "Rein! Apologize!"

Rein stopped in her tracks and turned to her sister. She looked at her with a bored expression. "What for? I corrected his mistakes, I did him a favor. He can learn from them now."

"Are the mistakes all you care about!? Didn't you think about the feelings and heart he put into those words!?" Fine fumed. Sure, she didn't like the fact that the letter was for Rein, but she still felt like Rein should take a look at Shade's feelings and not brush them off just because he made a few spelling errors.

Rein pointed to one of the bulletin boards in the cafeteria. "The top fifty students are to be admitted to a special class for one month. One through fifty are full of S class students and ten from A class. Personally, I believe it's simple to get into such a ranking. Studying is not a difficult task so that leaves the question...are you completely brain dead or do you just not bother?"

Rein turned her attention to Shade, "Unfortunately for you brainless or frivolous, it matters not which you are because both types of men are absolutely repulsive to me."

Rein made her way up the stairs.

"Ah, Rein!" Auler had decided to follow her.

Fine was going to chase after her, but decided comforting Shade should be her top priority.

"Shade! I'm really sorry about my sister!" Fine bowed.

"N-no, no! You don't have to be sorry!" Shade said. "You had nothing to do with that..."

"I still feel bad though...she wasn't always like this..." Fine frowned.

 _'Yeah...she didn't seem so cold when I first met her...did I really annoy her that much?'_ Shade looked down at his letter. _'I at least...wish she would've told me what she thought about my feelings...Does she really not remember me?'_

*.*.*.*

 _ **The chances of being hit by a shooting star is one in one billion.**_

*.*.*.*

As the day at school continued on Fine and his friends' comforting only helped make his mood worse. He knew they meant well, but...

He tried to clear his mind before going home so he arrived sometime at night.

"I'm home...huh?" When he got home his parents and sister were all in the living room. His mother was carrying a picnic basket.

"Shade! We're about to go see the meteor shower!" His mother, Malia, smiled.

"Oh right! There was going to be a meteor shower tonight!" Shade said.

"Let's go big brother!" Milky smiled.

"Alright let's go." Shade agreed.

The family of four left their home, but as they made it to their car they saw that the meteor shower had already begun!

"How wonderful!" Malia said.

"Well we didn't make it to the park." Jericho, Shade's father, laughed.

"Can we still have the picnic!? I'm hungry!" Milky asked.

Shade stared up in awe, before closing his eyes and clasping his hands together. _'Shooting stars, please, make a miracle occur...I want to get close to Rein...I want another chance to be with her...please...'_

"Hm? Doesn't that one seem rather large?" Jericho said. Shad opened his eyes and one of the stars did seem bigger...actually it kept getting larger...

"Wait it's not getting bigger it's coming closer!" Shade yelled.

The star soon came crashing down onto the Aikawa family's home and the entire house soon came crumbling down.

"You...you can't be serious!"

*.*.*.*

" _At ten in the evening a meteor came crashing down onto the house of the Aikawa family, destroying it..."_

At the Fang household, Fine and Rein's parents, Elsa and Truth, were sitting in the living room watching the news.

"My! What are the chances of that happening?" Elsa asked.

"Isn't that..." Truth took a closer look at the television. He recognized the father of that family! "Isn't that Jericho!?"

"You're right"! Elsa gasped. "I can see Malia too!"

"I can't believe something like this would happen to them! Jericho was always extraordinarily lucky, has his luck run out?" Truth said.

As her husband continued to look at the news Elsa left the room and went to the kitchen. She took out her phone and looked through her contacts until she found hers: Aikawa Malia.

*.*.*.*

 _ **So...with those statistics in mind...**_

 _ **...What are the chances of a boy, who was cruelly rejected by his crush, ends up living under the same roof with the very girl who rejected him after a shooting star destroys his home?**_

*.*.*.*

The next morning at school Shade was the center of attention thanks to not only the news, but also because of the various posts about him and Rein on a site popular at Tokimeki High School, Tokidoki.

"Look it's him!" A student said.

"I can't believe he got rejected by the S class Fang yesterday and then last night his house got destroyed." Another said.

"Talk about bad luck!"

"They do say misfortune comes in waves..."

"Did you see on Tokidoki there's tons of video posts of S class Fang calling him brainless and repulsive."

"Would you all shut up!?" Tio shouted. The students who were talking started to disperse.

"Are you going to be alright Shade?" Melon asked.

"I'll be fine..." Shade said. "Besides I think I may have a little luck...A friend of my parents' called yesterday so we'll be staying at their place starting today."

"That's great!" Melon smiled.

"Hey isn't that..." A few students started to bring their attention back to Shade.

"Leave!" Tio snarled. The three stopped in front of the school gate.

"So tell us more about these people you're going to be staying with!" Melon said.

"I don't know much about them. I know they're a very wealthy family though. My dad said they used to live in a different country, but moved when their company's base of operations changed to Japan."

"Amazing!" Tio said.

"Could you move? I'd like to get to class on time." The three turned to look at Rein who wore the same bored expression she did yesterday.

"Can't you just go enter form somewhere else!? We don't want to see you!" Melon glared.

"I'd love nothing more then to never see any of you again, but this is the fastest route and I'm not going somewhere else and giving you three that satisfaction." Rein said.

"Can't you do something nice for once in your life!? Shade's already having a hard time and he doesn't need you making it worse! You're the cause of all of his grief!" Tio shouted.

"Are you saying I caused his house to collapse?" Rein folded her arms over her chest.

"Bad luck comes in waves! You rejected him and look at all the bad stuff that's happened to him!"

"Hmph, I must be someone extraordinary if I could make a one in a billion chance happen to him and destroy his house." Rein took out a ten thousand yen banknote from her wallet and held it out to Shade. "Here's compensation money, use it to fund your house's rebuilding. Or you know, for university."

Shade felt anger bubble up within him to what she said today to how she rejected him yesterday, it all finally built up within him and burst out!

He slapped Rein's outstretched hand from him. "I don't want anything from you! I could be homeless on the streets begging for money and I still wouldn't take this from you! I'd rather die than accept any form of charity from you! It was a waste of my time loving you for the last two years!"

"Are you sure you should be saying something like that? You won't regret saying you don't want my help?" Rein asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you even have any friends!? I have tons who are willing to help me, even your own sister is more keen on helping me then taking your side! So why would I ever regret not taking your help!?"

Rein finally showed a hint of emotion, she smirked and slipped by the three boys and into the school's campus.

"D-do you think you're better than me just because you have an IQ over two hundred!? Or because you're so good at sports and everything you do!? What's so great about being perfect!?" Shade shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rein stopped walking and turned to face Shade.

"I...I may not have an IQ over two hundred, but I can make it into the top fifty if I tried!"

"Alright, prove it." Rein said.

"H-huh?" Shade's eyes widened.

"Prove to me that you're not just spouting nonsense because you are furious." Rein said.

"F-fine!" Shade said. "But what do I get if I do make it!?"

"Hm? You want something?" Rein thought for a moment. "I'm sure this suggestion will please you. If you do miraculously make it into the top fifty and land yourself a place in the special class then while we walk to and from said class I will hold your hand, as if we were a couple."

Rein raised up her left hand and waved it around. Shade's heart did back flips, _**'as if we were a couple'**_ , _**'hold your hand'**_ , Shade was very pleased with the suggestion like Rein said, but he tried his hardest not to let it show on his face.

"Alright then it's a deal!" Shade said.

"Hmph, I can't wait to see you fail." Rein said before continuing on her path to her class.

"I won't!" Shade shouted after her. Soon after his anger died down a new feeling bubbled up within him. Anxiety.

 _'I know I said I could...but can I really!?'_

*.*.*.*

That night, Shade and his family drove to his parents' friends' place.

"What sort of people are they?" Shade asked during the drive.

"They're very kind people. Elsa's very energetic and cheerful. Truth's a lot calmer than she is, but he's just as kind." Jericho said.

"Do they have kids my age?" Milky asked. She was only nine years old and was eager to make a new friend.

"Their youngest child is ten so he's very close." Malia said.

"Yay!" Milky cheered.

"How old is their oldest?" Shade asked.

"He's currently twenty one and studying at Atari University." Jericho replied.

"Isn't that the top university in all of Japan!?"

"That's right! I hear his third oldest is well on her way to attending there too."

"How is she?"

"The second and third oldest are the same age since they're twins, seventeen, but the second is about fifteen minutes younger."

 _'Twins? Sort of like Fine and Rein...'_ Shade thought.

"I think they attend your school Shade. Oh we're here!" Malia said as they pulled up next to a mansion.

"My school? Wait! Mom what are there names?" Her mother didn't stay to hear Shade finish his question, she was already out the car and went to the gate to ring the bell. _'There's no way this is Rein and Fine's place right?'_

Ringing the bell on the gate, the speaker turned on. "Yes?"

"Elsa! It's us!" Malia smiled.

"Oh! Come in! Come in! We've been waiting for you with baited breath!" Elsa squealed.

The gates unlocked and Malia returned to the car. They drove into the driveway and the front doors soon opened, two adults stepped out, a man and woman.

All four Aikawas exited the car and Malia ran into Elsa's arms. "Oh~! It's so good to see you again Elsa!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Elsa smiled.

"It's been a while, Truth! Still as successful as ever!" Jericho grinned as he shook Truth's hand.

"And you're still as boisterous as ever." Truth smirked.

"There's that sharp tongue I'm sometimes annoyed by!" Jericho laughed.

"Come in, all of you!" Elsa ushered them inside.

Everything looked very expensive to Shade, there was no other way he could describe it...

"My! Your daughter is such a cutie! And your son is very handsome too!" Elsa smiled.

Milky giggled at the comment and Shade bashfully scratched his cheek.

"Oh that's right the luggage!" Jericho suddenly remembered.

"I'll get it! You guys catch up." Shade said.

"Oh, but you can't get all of it yourself. I know! I'll have our elder three help you! I'll go call them down." Elsa ran upstairs while Shade went back to the car.

 _'I haven't seen either Fine or Rein...so this can't be there house right? Besides both of my parents' friends are too fluent in Japanese, Rein and her family are originally from China...'_

Shade told himself as he took out the luggage from the car.

"Hey, which of these are your parents'? I'll go ahead and take it to their room." Shade heard a male voice.

"Ah, it's the light pink ones..." Shad turned around and saw a young man who seemed oddly familiar.

"Then I'll help with their daughter's...Shade!?" Fine had come running out and shouted as soon as she saw Shade.

"F-Fine!?" Shade gasped. _'Then...that means...'_

Shade's breath hitched when he saw the third person who emerged from the door.

"Stop yelling...honestly...I could hear you from all the way inside." Rein said rather annoyed.

No wonder the man seemed familiar! He must be the older brother who he met when he escorted Rein to the school's entrance, Fai!

"Did no one tell Fine that the Shade Aikawa who was going to move in was the same one from your school?" Fai turned to Rein.

"Must've slipped my mind..." Rein said. "Anyways let's hurry with the luggage. I'm assuming the yellow one is Milky's, right?"

She directed the question to Shade, but he was frozen in place, he couldn't say anything even if he heard the question, right now the only sound registering in his ears...was the frantic pounding of his heart.

*.*.*.*

 _ **If a boy who was cruelly rejected by his crush makes a wish on a shooting star to have her realize her feelings for him...**_

 _ **What are the chances that it would grant said wish?**_


End file.
